ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Connla's Army
Connla's Army is a multitude of ghosts loyal to Connla. History During the second encounter with Connla, he was dispersed with an atomizing stream by Ron Alexander while still in contact with Kylie Griffin. As a result, a latent mental link was forged. In the few days before Connla's reconstitution, Kylie had a precognitive dream. In the dream, she and the four original Ghostbusters came upon high readings that kept climbing and shorted out a P.K.E. Meter left over from the Real Ghostbusters of Dimension 68-R. The army surrounded them and began to swarm. As they discussed fictional detectives, Connla appeared. He agreed it was going to be a long night and knocked the Ghostbusters off their feet. He declared the veil to the other side would open permanently, more armies would come, and night would last forever. He dropped Kylie into his head. She awoke and went to the Firehouse to share details of the dream with the others. With knowledge of the army coming, Egon Spengler went to work preparing for the possibility. He dug out a Remote Portal Access Band from a box. On Friday, after 3 pm, the Ghostbusters, Kylie, and Ron headed to Liberty Island, where Connla was reconstituting. A mist was visible around the island. Ron fired into the mist but ghosts began to emerge from it. Kylie recognized them as the ghosts in her dream. Ron prompted her to address Connla's identity so they could trap him. Kylie's findings were correct and Connla couldn't believe she figured out who he was. As he was pulled into the Trap, Connla called out to his army to help him. To the Ghostbusters surprise, the ghosts grabbed his head and neck and tried to pull him out. Peter Venkman and Winston Zeddemore threw out two more Traps and completed his capture. Connla ordered his army to destroy the Ghostbusters then free him. More and more ghosts manifested. Lacking enough Traps, Kylie regretted sending Murdock away in his helicopter. Egon assured her it was fine and used his access band to teleport away. Ron was infuriated and thought he ran away. Ray Stantz ordered everyone to keep the ghosts at bay until Egon returned. Egon returned soon after and opened six portals. Proton Streams shot out at the ghosts and teams of Ghostbusters from different dimensions emerged. The rest of the Chicago Ghostbusters, the Real Ghostbusters of Dimension 68-R, the Extreme Ghostbusters of Dimension 68-E, the Ghostbusters of Dimension 50-S, the Ghostbusters of Dimension 80-C, and Mike the Golem. Egon Spengler of 68-R, Roland Jackson of 68-E, and Abby Yates of 80-C checked their respective P.K.E. Meters and confirmed all the ghosts were captured. Patty Tolan of 80-C pointed out the Statue of Liberty got a little scorched during the battle. Peter assured her they would smooth it over. Trivia *Connla refers to them as his friends. Connla (2018). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Annual 2018" (2018) (Comic p.33). Connla says: "Help me, my friends...save me!" *On page 21 of Ghostbusters Annual 2018, the ghosts are visually based on Samhain's Midnight Army in The Real Ghostbusters episode "When Halloween Was Forever". *On page 22 of Annual 2018, in panel 1, several ghosts are visually based on ones from The Real Ghostbusters Pilot and Intro : **Caterpillar Ghost **Eye Visor Ghost **Mean Ghost **Horizontal Grin Ghost *On page 22 of Annual 2018, in panel 2, the ghost snagged is one of the blue goblins that chased the Junior Ghostbusters in "Halloween II 1/2". *On page 30 of Annual 2018, the ghosts emerging from the mist is similar to the mist in the Times Square battle of the Ghostbusters (2016 Movie). Once again, the ghosts are visually based on Samhain's Midnight Army. *On page 31 of Annual 2018, in panel 1 are: **The two 'Zone Dweebies' goblins in their car from The Real Ghostbusters "When Halloween Was Forever". **Caterpillar Ghost from The Real Ghostbusters intro. **Zonk, Snarg, and Slug from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Ghosts R Us". **Big with Mean Teeth Ghost from The Real Ghostbusters intro. **Toy Ghost, first form, from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Ghosts R Us". **Sleeping ghost, when it first woke, from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Take Two". **Eye Visor Ghost from The Real Ghostbusters intro. **Horizontal Grin Ghost from The Real Ghostbusters intro. **Samhain's Two Goblin Minions from The Real Ghostbusters. *On page 35 of Annual 2018: **In panel 2 is a ghost from the end of "When Halloween Was Forever" when they look for Samhain in the Containment Unit, it is the last ghost but originally pink. **In panel 3 are: ***Three ghosts from the Kenner Classic Hero figures: Grabber Ghost from Peter, Wrapper Ghost from Ray, and Chomper Ghost from Winston. ***On the right are Samhain's 2 Gobins. ***On the right is the Gulper Ghost from Classic Hero Egon. *On page 36 of Annual 2018, in panel 1, on the left are: **Tombstone Tackle Ghost **Gulper Ghost **Wrapper Ghost *On page 36 of Annual 2018, in panel 1, on the right are: **X-Cop Ghost **Terror Trash Ghost **Hard Hat Horror Ghost **Pull Speed Ahead Ghost with its T-Stick Ghost **The two Mini Traps **Fearsome Flush **Brain Blaster Ghost **Bad-To-The-Bone Ghost *On page 36 of Annual 2018, in panel 2 are the two Pallo Mansion ghosts in their powered up forms from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Look Homeward, Ray". *On page 36 of Annual 2018: **In panel 2, the trash can with teeth dream by-product from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Mr. Sandman, Dream Me a Dream". **In panel 3 and 4, on the right is the Santa hat-wearing beast dream by-product from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Mr. Sandman, Dream Me a Dream". **In panel 3 and 4, on the left is Skelevision from Filmation Ghostbusters. It resided in the offices of Ghost Command and broadcast reports and announcements as well as the moral of the episode. *On page 37 of Annual 2018, in panel 2: **The bulldog-pufferfish ghost is from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Mr. Sandman, Dream Me a Dream". **The orange winged ghost is also from "Mr. Sandman, Dream Me a Dream". **Above Patty's left shoulder is the fish headed ghost also from "Mr. Sandman, Dream Me a Dream". **The ghost above Jillian Holtzmann's "who" is one of the entities harassing Peter's father at the end of The Real Ghostbusters episode "Venkman's Ghost Repellers". Appearances *'IDW Comics' **Ghostbusters Annual 2018 **Ghostbusters Crossing Over ***Issue #2 ****Alluded to on What Came Before page. Narrator (2018). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #2" (2018) (Comic what came before page). Narrator says: "So not long ago, the Ghostbusters were fighting an entity with a legion of followers - to help mop up the followers, they called in help from several other dimensions." References Gallery ConnlasArmy01.jpg ConnlasArmy02.jpg ConnlasArmy03.jpg ConnlasArmy04.jpg ConnlasArmy05.jpg ConnlasArmy06.jpg ConnlasArmy07.jpg ConnlasArmy08.jpg ConnlasArmy09.jpg ConnlasArmy10.jpg ConnlasArmy12.jpg ConnlasArmy13.jpg ConnlasArmy14.jpg MidnightArmyIDWAnnual2018-3.jpg ConnlasArmy15.jpg ConnlasArmy16.jpg ConnlasArmy17.jpg ConnlasArmy18.jpg ConnlasArmy19.jpg ConnlasArmy20.jpg DrKruger17.jpg PeterVenkmanRGBIDWAnnual2018.jpg Category:IDW Characters Category:Ghosts